User blog:Bridgette rox/6teen - Smells Like Teen Spirit
Okay so I love to write and all so I thought I would try my hand at writing a 6teen spec script. I'm not very experienced so it might be a little shorter than usual episode scripts but oh well. so, here it is: is in the penalty box, she's stacking up hockey sticks when she places the last one it begins to shake just as Coach Halder walks by. Coach Halder: Great job Masterson Jen: Oh no hockey stick display tumbles down on Coah Halder. Jen looks worried until he suddenly surfaces back up Coah Halder: Five minute penalty! Jen: sighing Only eleven thirty and I've already gotten three penalties, what is wrong with me today. walks over to the box and sits down sadly. Suddenly, there is a blood-curdling scream. Jen: worried Oh my god! CAITLYN! ---- The opening credits roll. The title of this episode is '''Smells Like Teen Spirit' ---- ''from where we left of. Jen bangs on the penalty box window.' Jen: Let me out! Caitlyn! Caitlyn! Caitlyn! finally bangs hard enough and breaks the windows where we hear the continued screaming of Caitlyn. She walks over to Caitlyn Jen: What's is up Cait finally getting to Caitlyn Jen slips on a banana peel knocking down an employee's display. Employee: Oh c'mon Jen: up Oh sorry back over to Caitlyn Jen: What's the sitch Caitlyn? What was that creepy scream about? Did you get a death note? Caitlyn: What oh no I made the mall cheerleading squad! Eeeeh! Jen: Congratulations Cait, I'm so happy for you. Caitlyn: The only down-side is that Tricia, is the team captain. Jen: grunts That stuck up little bi- is interrupted by an excited Caitlyn. Caitlyn: Well gotta go tell Nikki. Eeeeh! ---- the Khaki barn, Nikki is supposed be on shift but instead she is sleeping on the front desk, a puddle of drool beside her open mouth. As she sleeps, there is a long, long, long line of angry people moaning, shouting and throwing garbage at Nikki. Some fat dude throws a piece of rotting lettuce into her mouth. She wakes up coughs and splutters before it comes flying out. Kristen is on a ladder hanging up some clothes when the spit covered rotting lettuce pings her in the nose. Kristen: Ouch, Nikki! balance Woah! falls of the ladder and lands on her wet nose. In horror and shock Kirsten & Chrissy run over in horror. Kirsten: Oh my god! Kristen are you okay. Chrissy: Yeah, like that was a terrible fall, are you like truamatised Nikki: sarcastic Yeah because that ladder really is one thousand foot high isn't it Kristen: Actually I am not okay, now I need a nose job! that the clones stomp off. Nikki is laughing while the customer's moan. A hot momma with a bratty little child is at the front of the queue. Hot Momma: Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I get some service? phone rings. Nikki: I'm on my break the phone, presses it to her ear Yello Caitlyn: only Eeeeh! grimaces at the high pitched shriek. Nikki: Who died? Caitlyn: only Nobody died I got into the mall cheerleading squad Nikki: chanting I-D-O-N-apostrophe-t, I Don't Care! Caitlyn: only Oooh, I forgot to mention the downside is that Tricia is the team captain Nikki: That stuck-up bi- Caitlyn: only Gotta run or I'll miss practice chow. Nikki: Later the phone and looks at a positively furious looking hot momma. Hot Momma: Can I please get some service around here? Nikki: Nah, I'm going to the food court to get lunch [Before Nikki leaves with his paintball gun the bratty kid shoots paint all over Nikki '''Nikki': Oh you did not just do that runs out of frame Nikki: Come back here you bratty little kid runs out frame as all of the customers in the queue groan. ---- grind me the guys are chatting and cutting loose. Technically not all the guys but only Jonesy & Wyatt. Jonesy: Hey dude check this out farts loudly and the hot girl at the coffee counter grimaces. Jonesy rocks with laughter while Wyatt sniffs the air before his eyes turn blood-shot red. Wyatt: Oh dude that is nasty Jonesy: I know right, too bad Jude isn't here to see it, hey where is that skater dude. ---- in the mall, the camera pans up an un-usually tall escalator today until we reach the top to see Jude with his skateboard. Jude: No man, no woman, no known life form on Earth has conquered the great escalator. Jude Lisowski, if you do this bro then you'll become a skating legend. You'll go down in history, which is why I must conquer you elevator. steps on his skateboard and WHOOSH! We pan along with him as he goes down the escalator screaming. Jude: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" [Jude skids across the mall ground floor and his skate-board goes out of control, finally Jude crashes into grind-me trashing the place. Jonesy: Sick dude you conquered the elevator of death! Wyatt: camera pans upon the wreckage of grind-me Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Blog posts